Elf
Elves are the forest folk from the east. They favor temperate, tranquil scenery, though some have begun to migrate to the cold north. Their gentle nature is equally balanced by their dexterity in combat, and because of this, they are renowned as masterful marksmen and hunters. History The Elves were the second race manifested to occupy the lands of Olde. They were made in the image of Morgrimi and Thadriel, the two gods that rely on instinct and intuition rather than strength or cunning. They placed the first of their children within The Ancient Wood to protect them from the weather and any malevolent beings that existed elsewhere across the lands. Elven regions The Ancient Wood The first generation of Elves were granted refuge in The Ancient Wood. Magical properties in the plantlife, as well as the wildlife, kept them safe from outside harm. While not undying at the time, the gods were so impressed by their new creation that they decided to offer them a test. At the center of the forest is a shallow lake known as The Scrying Pool. If they were able to find it before the night of the first day and drink from its waters, they would be granted immortality. Later that evening after navigating the seemingly endless trees, they stumbled across the pool in the dimming sunlight and the gods held true to their promise. The Elves then decided amongst themselves that the lake would make an honorable place to build their first community. It was then on the beaches of the pool that the town of Everwind was built, which was later expanded into a city in 1332 BC. Falleaf Bolstered by their new immortality, the Elves decided to venture outside of The Ancient Wood shortly after drinking from The Scrying Pool. While some stayed behind within the safety of the trees, the others armed themselves and took on the new lands headfirst. The world outside the forest was bright and full of great plains stretching north and west. Out of precaution, the first village, Branchhull, was settled directly on the edge of the woodlands. As time passed, more Elves grew curious about the outside world, and villages began to populate the plains of Falleaf, slowly expanding their influence outward away from the forest. Greywind Over time, tensions between the Elves of The Ancient Wood and the Elves of Falleaf began to arise. The woodland Elves became prideful and scorned their highland brethren for defying the original wishes of the gods. It wasn't long before the Elven nobility of the forest demanded the outsiders to either migrate back into the forest, or pay for their acclaimed heresy. The highland Elves refused, and shortly after, battles were fought around the perimeter of the woods. Unfortunately for the outsiders, the natural magic of the forest made it nearly impossible for them to harm the forest Elves. A retreat was eventually called, and the outsiders fled north to put as much distance between them and the forest as possible. After several days of travel, they could finally no longer see the forest from where they were. The air was colder, and patches of snow littered the ground, but hunting and gathering was plentiful due to the smaller forests scattered about. It was there that the first villages of Greywind were formed, with the Shivercrest Mountains just before the horizon. Trait benefits * Life: * Might: * Wisdom: +1 * Agility: +1 * Charisma: * Luck: See also * List of Elf abilities